The protection of vehicles from paint degradation, corrosion, interior materials aging and color degradation may be considered as one of the main concerns of vehicle owners, which may force them to think about utilizing car covers to protect their vehicles from sunlight, rays, rain, snow, dust, etc. To this end, various types of covers have been introduced for various classes of vehicles including classic vehicles, mid-sized sedans, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), and compacts.
However, there is a need in the art for methods and devices for fully automatic vehicle covering without the need for manual intervention. There is further a need in the art for a smart method and device that allows for automatically covering a vehicle depending on the environmental conditions.